


【伏哈】液体囚人

by PuffyPeach (Lolita0904)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alpha Tom Riddle, Bottom Harry Potter, But he is not so innocent, Harry Potter Needs a Hug, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Possessive Harry, Possessive Tom Riddle, Self-Indulgent, Top Tom Riddle, Underage Kissing, Underage Sex, Wall Sex, alternative universe
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:28:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29577516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lolita0904/pseuds/PuffyPeach
Summary: 因为突如其来的风雪，“我”在里德尔府留宿，见到一个神秘的英俊男子和他病弱的弟弟。究竟谁是哈利·波特？
Relationships: Harry Potter/Tom Riddle, Harry Potter/Tom Riddle | Voldemort, James Potter/Lily Evans Potter
Kudos: 8





	【伏哈】液体囚人

【伏哈】液体囚人 CH.1

我流汤哈ABO，自我沉迷作。 没有根据的19世纪哥特爱情。

雪片被疾风织成灰黑色粗布，裹住我的脸，不要命地往我口鼻里钻，我几乎无法呼吸，眼底泛起热泪，被寒风一吹，都凝结在睫毛里。为了穿越这片原野，我不慎踏上一条暗沟，顿时摔了一跤，额头剧痛，半边行李都顺着斜坡滚到黑暗中去了。泥土湿滑，我一手抓住一团植物坚硬冰冷的根，才勉强跪坐起来，又慢慢站起。我又冷又怕，虽然从早上启程后就没吃过什么东西，可我感受不到饥饿，只想快点在这场骤然降临的风雪中找到房屋的轮廓。肩头的包沉得像池塘底翻出的巨石，我机械性地摆动双腿，又不知走了多久，终于从模糊的视线里窥见到一个岿然矗立的建筑。尖顶状屋顶指着混沌的天宇，宛如鬼魅，哪怕是在狂风的鞭打下也散发着不可忽视的压迫感。一般情况下，我断不会贸然走近这样的房屋，可方圆几里看不见其他屋舍的影子，而我真的精疲力竭，抱着就算死也要死在没有风雪的地方这个念头，便踉踉跄跄地朝它走去。

外围的篱笆已经被吹飞了一半，所以我毫不费力就穿了过去，踏上台阶，正想敲门，却听到一串凶猛的犬吠。扭过头，就看见一对黄色的眼睛直勾勾看着我。

“蠢狗！“我嚷道，一边使劲抬高脚，试图从那只天性恶毒的畜生嘴里抢救出我的靴子。我看不见它森白的獠牙，却能想象出沿着牙齿滴落的涎水。它在我腿边喷着鼻息，沉重且激烈，奇怪的是，我的愤怒压倒了对野兽的畏惧与四肢的麻木，陡然生出无穷的力量而与之搏斗起来。

“滚开！滚开！什么样的主人能养出你这种恶狗！”在我的咒骂声和狗的狂吠中，一扇小门突然开了一条缝，露出里头的橘光。一个人影奔到我身边，挥舞着扫帚——我的救星！她狂乱地扑打了一通，一边用我听不懂的语言怒斥，吠叫转为几声断断续续的呜咽，那邪恶的畜生夹起尾巴逃远了。

“您还好吗，小姐？”妇人问我。

“好极了，至少一条腿保住了！”我说，弯腰捡起掉落在地上的行囊，“好心的太太，请问我能在这里留宿吗？”

“我不是这的主人，我只是个管家，但是进来吧，您要冻坏了。”她说，我便跟着她走进门，立刻感到一阵扑面而来的热风，我几乎要融化在天堂里。缓了一会，我才有心思观察四周，发现自己来到一间装饰富丽却难掩衰败的起居室：靠向厨房的那半边摆有一张餐桌，彩泥茶罐挨挨挤挤；绣着金色纹路的红地毯破了好几个洞，露出底下的白石地板；几把暗色高背座椅被推到角落，软垫上有好几道清晰可见的裂纹；橱柜的脚都被精心雕刻成涡纹状，可金漆却掉了大半，尽显老态。若缺乏精心维护，湿冷的空气会将所有色泽都残忍剥离。壁炉在屋子中央，与屋内处处可见的萧瑟不同，它热烈地燃烧着，吞吐红色的火舌，柴火毕毕剥剥地响，不仅驱走我的寒意，甚至使我脸上蒸出一层安适的细汗。

壁炉前放着两把软椅，还有一方小圆桌，上面放了本书和一只水瓶。看得出，屋子主人常喜欢在这里窝着，听着屋外寒风咆哮，就着火光读书。我的思绪被脚步声打断，扭过头，刚才的妇人递给我一杯热茶和一块热气腾腾的湿布。

我连忙道谢，一面满足地呷了一口。她带着我走向餐桌边坐下，从围裙口袋里掏出火柴，点亮白蜡烛，放在烛台上。我用湿布擦拭脸颊，这才意识到先前摔破了额头，幸好血早就止住，只有隐隐的钝痛。我发现温奇太太并没有我想象中年轻，她的头发在脑后挽得很紧，岁月在前额、眼底和嘴角留下不可磨灭的痕迹，但她的眼神锐利依然，让我想起某种机警的动物。

“这里是里德尔府，我叫温奇。”她说，声音温和而肯定，非常符合她的外表。

“幸会，温奇太太，我叫莉莉，莉莉·莱切。“我说。

“您看起来是外乡人，或许不太了解天气的威力，但在暴风雪来临的夜晚外出真不是个明智的主意。“她稍带责备地说。

她多半以为我是那类不听劝阻、自以为是的年轻人，我认为有必要为自己澄清，急忙道：“我是有要事，刚在小汉格顿落地的时候，风和日丽，没想到走了一段路，风雪就来了。“

“那真不走运，无论您有多要紧的事，在老天面前都只能搁一搁。“她说，“这场风雪结束前，您都别想走出去一步。”

“啊，我知道。”我叫道，又沮丧又气恼，“请问这儿的主人能不能发发善心，收留我。”

“这我可做不了主，但是少爷一定会同意，可惜他已经睡下了，等明天再和他说说。”

“您是说这儿的主人，里德尔先生？”

“不，是他弟弟，小里德尔。”温奇太太答道。接着她便对我解释房屋主人虽然是兄弟，长相也有几分相似，性格却大相径庭，哥哥冷淡果决，而弟弟很容易心软。

“里德尔先生每年冬天都会来这里暂住，少爷一直对某些传统非常坚持。”温奇太太说，拢了拢飘到眼前的几根灰发。

“你们平时并不住在这里吗？”我问。

“不，那两兄弟平时住在城里，而我为山另一边的老爷家里做事。不过他们都是我看着长大的，和我关系熟点，所以每次来都会叫我过来帮忙。”

我们正有一句没一句地聊着，突然守在门外的狗大声吠叫了两声，很快安静下来，能让那两只畜生转了性，一定是这家的主人来了。沉重的橡木门一开一合，溜进一小股夹杂雪粒的寒风，迎面遇到室内的热气，都融化成雨，湿答答滴在地上。来人全身都严严实实地裹在斗篷里，靴子淌着水，他带着毛毡帽，我并看不清脸，只觉得他非常高大，又浑身漆黑，像是潜伏在黑夜中鬼魅般的捕食者。

他一眼也没往我们坐着的方向瞟，而是三步并作两步走到烧得红彤彤的壁炉前，我不怪他——我怎么能怪他呢，在这种风雪里赶了很久夜路，肯定冻得够呛。于是我十分善解人意地等他温暖起来，没有出声。他烤了一会，似乎心满意足了，便解开厚重的斗篷，摘下帽子，脱下手套，随意地扔在壁炉前的沙发椅上。

温奇夫人清清嗓子，他才转过身。我发现他其实是个相当英俊的年轻人，黑发有点乱了，但那些微卷的发丝是多么优雅多么衬他；他有一只希腊鼻子，高高的颧骨和凹陷的脸颊，线条锋利的下颚线为他平添阳刚之气；眼睛却是秀美的，睫毛浓密，淡色的薄嘴唇让我想起荆豆花瓣。我从没见过两种美感能在同一张脸上如此完美地糅合，以至于两只深不见底的眼珠突然锁住我的视线时，我竟然发现自己舌头打了结，顿时羞愧起来。

“温奇，我们有新客人了。”他说道，声音像大提琴演奏的乐曲般低沉动听，一边大步走来。

我赶忙站起来，身体前倾对他伸出手。“深夜打搅实在冒昧，里德尔先生，我的名字是莉莉·莱切。“

他没有马上回答，而是从上到下将我扫了一遍。他的眼神让我觉得自己情绪上的每个细微变化都无处遁形，我的手悬在半空，他却在我要悻悻地收回手之前，快速握了一下。

“幸会，莱切小姐。”他说，示意我坐下，“你是专程过来的吗，原谅我并没有什么印象。”

“噢不。”我急忙道，“我只是个遇到坏天气又迷了路的倒霉蛋。全靠运气才找到了这里，好心的温奇太太愿意让我进来烤一会火。”

闻言，他很快地瞥了一眼温奇太太，我不由祈祷这位好心肠的女士不要因为我的缘由而受责骂。

所幸男主人并没有露出明显的不悦，而是冷淡地点点头。“那么，你可以在这里待到暴风雪过去，然后赶紧离开。”

“真是麻烦您了。”我说。

“你要真怕麻烦别人，就不应该在这种鬼天气外出。”他冷酷地说，“掉进雪坑摔断脖子，你就等着早起进城的农民为你收尸吧。”

他说得毫不客气，可我不得不承认他是对的。然而，我已经在风雪里踉踉跄跄摸黑了几英里，骨头都像浸在冰水里；行囊摔没了一半，裸露在外的皮肤被带刺的灌木刮出道道血痕，炭火一烤，细小的伤口发起痒，再被这个英俊的陌生人一顿挖苦，我顿时又怨忿又委屈，心想白生了一张漂亮的脸。可惜人在屋檐下，没有发火的资格，只能默默地喝茶。

“别责怪这位可怜的小姐啦，老爷。”温奇说，“您也是，一言不发地就跑了出去，还好您安然无恙地回来了。”

里德尔先生没有理会她的絮叨。“ ** _他_** 呢？”

“在楼上房间里躺着，我喂了他一点温牛奶，应该睡了。”温奇太太说，“温度褪下去了点，没烧得那么厉害。下午折腾了一回，出了不少汗。”

我猜测这个 ** _他_** 指的就是哈德里安·里德尔。

即使在朦胧的烛光下，我也能看到里德尔先生英俊却如面具般僵硬的面孔上突然裂开一个微笑，虽然只是单薄的嘴唇稍稍扭曲一下，黑玉一样的眼睛却更幽深了。“他要活着受罪。”他低沉地说，声音里揉杂着鄙夷与奇怪的柔情，我的脊背僵住了，“他得在痛苦里日夜不休地哭，在人间流干眼泪，这样，等他死了，下地狱里，也没法逼出一滴泪水好减轻厉火的拷打。”

“您的晚饭还在厨房，放在炉子里热着呢。”温奇太太突然说，似乎急于终止这不详的发言，我心怀感激，因为我也不知道自己能否承受住他显然还未说出口的内容了。

里德尔先生冷淡地点点头，一转身钻进厨房，我听见里头传出器物碰撞的声音，但都被窗外树枝拍打玻璃和仿佛永不停止的、沉闷的雨点声吞去大半。我心不在焉地举起茶杯喝了一口茶，微苦的热水从嗓子暖到胃袋，短暂的安逸却让我不由自主地留心地谛听外头的动静，风呜呜号哭，凄厉哀婉，像是将沿途几十英里的冤魂亡灵都卷了过来，好尽情折磨着百年历史的老宅。

烛光有些黯淡了，温奇太太便拿起一把小剪子拨了拨烛芯，在一瞬间的光暗纷乱中，我突然听见上方传来木板吱吱呀呀的声音，像是有人踮着脚轻盈地走，我抬起头，正好看到一个人两手撑在二楼的栏杆上，向下望来。

那是张年轻的面庞，绝不超过二十岁，乌黑浓密的鬈发垂在消瘦的脸颊两侧，显得下巴尖格外白净乖巧。我想和他打招呼，但是温奇太太迅速站了起来，宽大的裙摆扫过椅子腿发出轻微的摩擦声。

“哈德里安少爷。”她喊道，“您不应该从床上下来的，病加重了怎么办，快回去！”

“哈德里安少爷”非但没有如她所愿，反而顺着楼梯轻快地下来了。他穿着长长的白色绸衣，凹陷的锁骨露在外面，我注意到他并不矮，但是很瘦，而且光着脚依然行动敏捷，白蝴蝶似的飞了下来。

“我看着汤姆的马车穿过庭院了。”他欢快地说，“他到家了，对不对，汤姆——”

温奇夫人疲倦地叹口气，有点恼火，但又像是对他任性的举动见怪不怪，于是坐下来，愤愤地用鼻子喷气。“你尽管得意吧，待会看里德尔老爷怎么教训你。”

“我才不怕他，还有都说了叫我哈利。”说话间，他已经奔来，拉开我对面的椅子坐下，“作家小姐，请您原谅我的无礼，但家里来了新客人是件新鲜事，而我又太好奇，就躲在楼上偷听了。”

“从来不必为拥有好奇心而道歉。”我说。

他从密而卷翘的睫毛下期许地看我，两簇小小的烛火的影子在绿眼睛深处颤动，覆盖在眼球外的薄膜反射着湿漉漉的水光，这样天然的柔弱感点醒了我，里德尔先生体弱的弟弟是位Omega。

他很漂亮，但是下眼眶难以忽视的青紫和颧骨处不自然的红晕也让我揪心，于是我好心劝他听温奇夫人的话，快回房间休息。

但哈利只是不耐烦地挥挥手，撅起嘴。“别听温蒂的，她总是这样大惊小怪，我好得很。要是再让我在床上待下去，我倒死得更快呢，无聊会早一步杀死我。”

他这么年轻，理应是对世界充满探索热忱的年纪，谈论死亡来却那么轻挑，好像不过是吹开桌上一片尘埃而已。

“您可千万别这么讲。”我说，“要是不介意，我可以跟您讲讲我旅行时遇到的趣事。”

哈利的眼睛亮了起来。

“那真是太好了！莉莉，我可以这么叫你吧？”

“当然可以。”

他迫不及待地说：“你可以在这里多住一会吗，陪我说说话什么的，我喜欢你的陪伴。”

“在暴风雪过去之前，我都会待在这里。不过雪停了我就得走，不能再麻烦里德尔先生了。”

短暂的沉默后。“是他跟你说的对不对。”嘴角垮了下去。“我就知道，他就是这样铁石心肠，人的心脏肺腑在他刚出生时都被鹰鹫叼去了。”

“我要是铁石心肠，就该打断你的腿，把你锁进暗不见光的阁楼。”一个阴冷的男声说，哈利的脸变得煞白。“你就不爱听话，是不是？”

里德尔高大、阴沉的身影几乎要把Omega吞没，有力的长胳膊一下夹住弟弟的腰，omega像只小鸟雀似的在他双臂铸成的铁笼里挣扎。“你放开我，汤姆。”哈利嚷道，两只细瘦的小腿徒劳无功地踢蹬，他的动作让绸衣下摆蹭得向上缩，露出更多莹白的肌肤。我立刻移开视线，装作什么都不知道，可里德尔也发现了，干脆腾出一只手穿过哈利的腿弯把他横抱起来，大步走向暖融融的壁炉，把他扔在扶手软椅里，然后脱下大衣，把他裹在里面。我惊恐地看着里德尔单膝跪下，将弟弟的脚腕握在掌心。

温奇夫人发出一声短促的尖叫，哈利瞪着他，脸上挂着介于恐惧与反抗之间的轻蔑表情。

“好汤姆。”他说，甜蜜的声音里长出讥讽的毒刺，“好哥哥，别生气啦，是我的错。你可千万不要把我锁到阁楼里，我怕黑，我会哭死在里头的。”

他顿了顿，可怜巴巴地加了一句。“妈妈把我交给你照顾，你对得起她么。她是睁着眼睛死的，她会一直盯着你，现在也是。”

我敢肯定里德尔英俊的脸孔扭曲了一下，他背着壁炉的光，深陷的眼眶犹如两个深不见底的黑洞，跌进去就粉身碎骨。我以为他想捏断哈利的脚踝，我相信哈利也意识到了，他的目光变得怯弱，只有嘴角还倔强地维持上扬的弧度。但里德尔的戾气也是一闪而过，他又带上平和的假面。

“哈利。”他叹了口气，“为什么又不穿鞋。”

“因为那样你就有抱我的理由了。”Omega轻声说。

他们对视，我从余光中瞥见几簇橘红色火星溅出壁炉，在半空中颓然亮了亮，就消失了。

“莉莉可以留下来吗？”哈利又说，里德尔用难以解读的目光飞快瞟了我一眼，被他发现我一直在看他们，我立刻低下头去，脸颊烧了起来。

“求你了，我真的需要她在我身边。”

他的哀求似乎对里德尔起了一点效果，Alpha僵硬地点点头，没有再看我，哈利被他轻松抱起，像是没有重量。里德尔抱着他走上通往二楼的楼梯，而他趴在男人的肩膀对我笑。

“莉莉，明天早餐见。”他十根细白的手指勾着里德尔肩膀处的布料，我想起自己因劳作而粗糙的手，感到轻微的窘迫，但很快提醒自己，对方是有钱人家的少爷，还是Omega，我这样出身普通的Beta有什么与他比较的资格呢。

目送他们离去后，温奇太太适时插嘴。“我给您打桶热水，再带您去住的地方吧，莉——莱切小姐。”

“莉莉，请叫我莉莉。”

说着她走进厨房，提了一个桶出来，毛巾搭在桶口。又让我拿起烛台，跟着她走上楼。我们上了两层，温奇太太解释道因为很少有客人来，里德尔府许多房间都荒废很久，没法住人。我一连看到好几扇门都挂着黄铜锁，门缝处结着蜘蛛网，烛光所至，似乎听到窸窸窣窣的飞速逃窜的声音。我不愿细想那是什么，加紧步伐，转过一个弯，我们来到走廊尽头的房间。

它的房门不太一样，虽然都蒙了厚厚的灰尘，但仔细看它的木料更高级，门把手雕刻成花瓣的模样。温奇太太抬起手，我以为她想从口袋里掏钥匙，却发现她直接握住把手微微一扭，门吱吱呀呀地开了。我把烛台放在一侧的橱柜上，看到对面是扇玻璃门，外头是个小阳台，现在紧紧闭合，将屋外的狂风都阻隔了，几片薄帘布有气无力地垂在两边。房间中心是张四柱床，铺着暗红色天鹅绒帷幔，床单被褥也是深红色的。一张书桌靠墙放置，它背后的立式书柜却空空如也，也许里德尔先生早就命人搬空了书籍，只剩下这么个木架被尘埃掩盖。地毯都被撤走，显得原本就宽敞的房间愈发空荡。我以为衣橱在这样的房间里也仅仅是个摆设，便随意地打开橱门，却发现里面挂了好几件衣服，且都用料不菲，只不过樟脑味非常浓烈刺鼻。

温奇太太又嘱咐了我几句，就下楼了。我解开外衣，脱下外裤，用毛巾沾热水尽可能擦干净身上的泥点，穿着贴身里衣就迫不及待地掀开被子躺上床。树枝在狂风的鼓动下抽打小阳台，沿着屋檐滚落的水声不绝。玻璃门格啦啦地响，仿佛下一秒它孱弱的身躯就阻挡不了屋外的猛兽，风雪组成的利齿就要探进来了。我甚至起身特意去查看它是否足够牢固，在无谓的恐慌中，我也没了睡意，但房间里也没什么可供解闷的，只好烦躁地拿着蜡烛贴墙壁走了一圈。突然脚下一轻，似乎落地的触感有点异常，我低头去看，一块木板微微松动。在兴致驱使下，我蹲下身，试着用手戳弄那块木板，竟然真的被我推动了。我将蜡烛放在一边，手指甲卡住木板间的缝隙，一使劲把它撬了出来。我发现这实际上是个小小的凹形存物洞，我掏出一本厚皮书，钢笔和一瓶墨水，还有一只挂坠盒。我尝试拧了拧，发现打不开，就放了回去，钢笔头已经弯折，墨水也干了大半瓶，便只拿着书回床上，钻回棉被下。

借着烛光，我把书放在枕头上，翻开封皮，第一页是一行印刷体拉丁文字，应该是一本学习拉丁语的书籍。书页左下角用墨水匆匆写下H·J·P三个字母，我又往后翻了几页，无非是些圈点与标注，我并没有学习过拉丁文，因而都是匆匆略过。真正引起我兴趣的是书页边缘偶尔会出现的，无非是些抱怨今日课程太难云云，看得出书的主人当时年岁尚小，写得非常孩子气，我一边看一边忍不住笑起来。

‘非常难懂。’

‘饿了。’

‘先生好凶’

‘听写又过不了关啦。’

这么连着几十页后，墨字越来越多，仿佛先前还是小心翼翼地发点牢骚，后来就得了逞愈发肆无忌惮，开始出现简笔画和不规则图案。在某一页上甚至写满名字，虽然墨水集中处微微洇开，字迹也很凌乱，但还是能够分辨出那都是一个名字：哈利·波特。

写名字的人似乎特别激动，纸头都给戳破了，我翻到下一页，发现哈利·波特的旁边又多出一个新名字，汤姆·里德尔。两个名字亲密地挨在一处，像是相互依偎的情人。这些乱七八糟的字，字体不一，有一处波特被粗暴划去，改成布莱克，有一处是里德尔被涂抹成波特，总之姓氏换来换去，不变的只有打头的汤姆和哈利。我越看越是惊慌，先前的欢喜情绪荡然无存，我不敢猜测两个名字之间的关系，主人显然在书上倾注许多私人情愫，既然是我侵犯他人隐私在先，就不该再好奇其中纠葛。可我捱不过内心的好奇，颤抖着往后翻去。

“母亲今天又病倒了，她把自己关在房间里，只有温奇才被允许上楼照顾她，医生说她熬不过这个冬天了，我想这句话是单单说给我听的。我很难过，躲在衣橱里哭了，汤姆把我抱出来的，也只有他才知道我会藏在哪。他要是押我去写字，我非咬他一口不可，但他带我骑马上了山，在小路上慢悠悠走。他坐在我后面，握住缰绳，我贴着他胸口，心跳得很快，他非常温暖，这难想象那是一个平日冷冰冰的人的体温。他问我为什么躲起来哭，我对他说了母亲的情况，他没有说话，因为无论说什么都没有意义了。我母亲每日虔诚地祷告，上帝都执意要带走她，可见言语有什么作用呢，什么安慰也堵不住我心中的窟窿呀。我亲爱的母亲就要死啦，失去伴侣的Omega是活不长的，她已经为了我撑了很久……”

这一大段文字，我越是看，越抵不住困意，那些字母在我眼前拉长变形，变成里德尔府外被狂风吹倒大半的篱笆。我头一歪，扎进混沌的意识之海，似乎听到笔尖在纸上书写时沙沙的声音。哈利·波特，哈利·波特，那团墨水字犹如骤然获得了生命，从书页上滑下，又生出无数小脚，绕着我的脸飞奔。书写声消失了，取而代之的是隐隐约约的悲泣，从世界另一端传来，又像是隔着一扇门而模糊不清。

隔着一扇门。

我猛然惊坐起，原来那沙沙声是树叶剐蹭玻璃的声音，那扇紧闭的玻璃门竟不知何时开启一个小小的口，风中的悲泣就是从小口传到屋内。我心脏狂跳，跳下床奔去，正打算把门合上，突然一只惨白的小手从小口里伸出，细瘦的手指死死揪住我的衣角。

它那么冰冷，尽管隔着一层布料，我半边身子也被冻得麻痹。雨水沿着腕骨滴落，悲泣声愈发清晰，我从缝隙中看去，对上一只幽绿的眼！

“母亲——”

【TBC】


End file.
